Stimulator
by Ghostly-glitch
Summary: Leo takes Reyna to the smithsonian museum at the air and space museum in the nations Capitol. One shot, but if I get enough reviews, ill do more to this. Please review! Manny references!


Stimulator

"Come on! Please?" Leo complained to his newly found friend. "No! I said no before to Valdez, remember? Or are you actually that think headed?" Reyna shot back. "Cmon. Please? Please? You said we could. Please?" Leo pleaded. "Fine, alright, alright." She said. They were currently in the middle of the air and space smithsonian museum due to leo liking the designs of the old planes and the space equipment was a nice touch. To the left when you enter, you see a jumble of planes and rockets in the middle. Then off to your left you would see planes, an Einstein theater, and pathways of old style planes and gliders with stories of who built them and who flew them. In an old style pathway was a little toy vintage toy of snoopy on top of his dog house, shouting over his shoulder at the red barren. Just beyond that, they had the flight stimulators were you could choose to be a pilot or a gunner. You and your partner would then see how manny other planes you were able to hit down in five minutes. The stimulator went up, down, sideways, and upside down. Reyna didn't think she would like to go upside down. The high score on the machine was fifteen kills in five minutes.

Leo and Reyna bought there tickets and walked through the rope line to find there assigned stimulator. "Hey, you wanna be gunner or pilot?" Leo asked. "Gunner." She stated simply without missing a beat. They were set up on different practice machines to practice the controls as the other people were still in the stimulator. The people then got out five minutes later looking slightly traumatized. Reyna gave a nervous glance to leo who was bouncing up and down, looking like a kid in the candy store. 'Why did I agree to this?' Reyna mentally groaned. There wasn't a point to this stupid trip anyway. She was supposed to find out if he was trust worthy or not by taking him somewhere he probably did not fit in. With this in mind, she thought of the most straightforward, sophisticated, serious, and, well, people like her. So what better than Washington, D.C.? Oh, how she was wrong. He was so ecstatic about going, that he packed his stuff three months before the trip. And now she was about to get on a stimulator of World War Two air planes with leo Valdez. Shit. This was going to end badly.

As they stepped in, the person who was supervising said good luck, locked them in, and shut the door. They were I cased in darkness before the screen turned on to show the App Store commercial before a countdown started. Reyna gripped her gunner control with her left hand. She held on as if it were her lifeline and leaned forward as leo gripped his pilot controls and leaned forward as well. They were strapped in over the shoulders like they were on a roller coaster. The count down stopped and they lurched forward. The room was almost square so Reyna was a little unsure of the design. "First target, were is it?!" Leo said, getting into it. "Upper left, sir!" She said, also getting into it. Then, it began. Reyna started to fire, taking down more and more planes. Then, she heard beeping. "Shit! We've been targeted!" Leo shouted. "Stay on target." She said. "Get them off our ass, war hammer!" "Stay on target." "Loosen up!" He shouted. "That's it! Hate me all you want Reyna, but it's gotta be done!" He stated. She tensed at this. How far would he go to kill the enemy? He pulled on the handle. Hard. They began to roll in the simulator, going upside down, spinning wildly. Reyna fired, killing the enemy. Another appeared on the screen. They proceeded to take down other planes. Plane after plane of death and destruction. Shes isn't want to admit it, but she was having a good time. She would also never admit that he was a freaking amazing pilot. The foreign stopped and they unbuckled and got out.

The supervisor was staring in awe, looking at the result screen. "You tripled the high score." He mumbled. "What?" Reyna said shocked. They had hit forty five planes in five minutes? "Did you have fun?" Leo asked to the still shocked Reyna. They had made a team better than anyone else. She blushed in thinking this. If they made a good team, then they most certainly would have to spend more time with him. Strictly for effectiveness in teams. "Yeah... " she reluctantly said. "See? I told ya! We need an Air Force so that we can be together!" He said. He then lost his grin realizing his mistake. "What?" She questioned him. "It was an accident , but I meant it." He said. "Leo, you do realize that hitting on me may be the worst thing you've done in your lifetime right? But, none the less, I had fun." She said. She then walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away waving over her shoulder at him. "Wait, Reyna, were in the same hotel! I wasn't done here! REYNA!" He shouted. She just laughed and kept walking. He thought about what she just did. He thought a second before shouting, "thank you!" He started to try to catch up,to try his luck at asking her out.


End file.
